Techniques for accessing and manipulating information stored in extensible markup language (XML) documents to support a variety of services are being developed and specified by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). For example, the OMA standard related to XML Document Management (XDM) defines how to create, store, access, modify, forward, etc. information in XML documents stored in a network. However, in the case of XML document forwarding, it has been proposed that the OMA XDM standard require creation and transmission of the forwarded document to an intended recipient even though the intended recipient may ultimately reject receipt of the forwarded document.